Como en el muro la hiedra
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Colección "Pensamientos". Drabble. "¿Cómo entender lo que le pasaba a su corazón? Ella era una mujer adulta, con una vida tortuosa y muy vivida para su gusto. Y él un jovencito que apenas había llegado a la adultez."


**Título:** Como en el muro la hiedra

**Clasificación:** K+

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Colección:** Pensamientos

**Orden:** 2

**Canción:** _Volver a los 17_, Violeta Parra

**Pareja:** Robin &amp; Zoro

**Nota:** One Piece le pertenece a Oda sama. Y la canción _Volver a los 17_ a Violeta Parra.

¿Cómo entender lo que le pasaba a su corazón? Ella era una mujer adulta, con una vida tortuosa y muy vivida para su gusto. Y él un jovencito que apenas había llegado a la adultez. Lo observaba desde detrás de su libro, cada tanto, como sin querer. Pero lo hacía. Él levantaba el peso de su cuerpo con la mano derecha, en unas flexiones poco ortodoxas, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía una pesa gigante. Estaba sudado y sólo llevaba unos pantaloncillos negros. Volvió a levantar el libro. Tenía calor. No, hacía calor.

Ella sabía mucho. Conocía los mayores secretos de la humanidad, y ansiaba conocer más. Pero no podía descifrar qué era lo que le sucedía a su corazón. Se sentía vulnerable a cualquier cosa, tan frágil que podía jurar que si él le hablaba en ese instante se evaporaría. Se sentía indefensa, pequeña y a la vez llena, plena de sentimientos.

No comprendía por qué la sangre en sus venas se agitaba cuando ya había pasado aquella etapa en su vida. Aquellos momentos en los que era una adolescente atolondrada llena de hormonas locas que amenazaban con hacerla salir volando. No quería entender por qué él se había colado hasta en el más recóndito de sus pensamientos. Y sabía que los sentimientos no los controlaría con el saber, ni con técnicas de lucha, ni con amenazas, ni con pensamientos. Sabía que si él se acercaba en ese instante, iba a poder con ella. Iba a lograr que se olvidara de los temores, de la violencia, del dolor, de todo. Porque sólo el amor podía lograr que alguien se vuelva tan inocente como para creer desconsideradamente que el otro le pertenece, le corresponde y será el único que podría calmar esa ansiedad.

Volvió a verlo sobre el libro, pero él ya no se encontraba allí. Había dejado su obstinado entrenamiento y su pesa junto al mástil. También había gotas de sudor y una botella de agua vacía. Sonrió levemente. Todo lo que estaba pensando se esfumó para dejar paso a una increíble y tenaz sensación de vacío. ¿Por qué sentía cómo si aquel sentimiento la quemara por dentro? Sentía que ese amor, porque sabía que era amor aunque no quería reconocerlo, crecía, se enredaba dentro de ella como en el muro la hiedra y brotaba por sus poros, por cada una de sus células como el musgo en las piedras. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, bajando el libro.

− Oi, Robin − su voz la asustó. Se ruborizó cual quinceañera, avergonzándose de sus propios pensamientos, como si él la hubiera estado escuchando todo el rato. Abrió sus ojos, haciendo de cuenta que nada estuviera ocurriendo dentro de ella y le sonrió enigmáticamente, como solía hacerlo a menudo. Pero, al verlo, todo se fue al demonio. Estaba arrodillado junto a ella, con esa mirada fiera que desearía ver completa. Si así podía hacerla sentir con un ojo solo, ¿cómo se sentiría si la viera con los dos? La pasión y el deseo, que ciertamente no parecían de un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, afloraban a través de ese iris verde.

Se acercó a él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En algún lugar de su interior una ventana se abrió de par en par. ¿Qué importaba si él era un jovencito y ella una adulta? ¿Qué importaba todo eso? Si esos ojos la acechaban como si de una fiera buscando presa se tratara. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sin dejar de sonreír.

− ¿Qué, Zoro? − contestó dulcemente, mostrando una verdadera sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción. Él también sonrió.

− Deja de mirarme así − dijo y la tomó posesivamente por la cintura mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio. − No es como si fueras mi madre − Robin se sonrojó levemente por el comentario. Ciertamente no era su madre, ni quería serlo.

− ¿No? − su respuesta fue risueña.

− No − Zoro acortó su distancia y confirmó todas sus dudas. Él no la veía como alguien distante. Y ella jamás volvería a pensar que no comprendía a su corazón. El amor era así, como un torbellino, que te abraza sin dejarte pensar.

"_De par en par la ventana se abrió como por encanto, entró el amor con su manto como una tibia mañana, […] y mis años en diecisiete los convirtió [...]"_


End file.
